steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Iryd
Iryd '''- Klejnot zamieszkały na średniej wielkości skalistym ciele niebieskim przypominającym Plutona. Jest naukowcem, zajmuje się rozwojem biotechnologicznym w swoim społeczeństwie. Jest również odpowiedzialna za przemysł chemiczny. Ma pod ręką swoją wierną asystentkę - Gipsową Perłę. Spoczywa na niej odpowiedzialność za wyhodowanie kilku nowych typów Klejnotów. Wygląd Irydy z natury są Klejnotami dość szczupłej, wątłej budowy i nie inaczej jest w tym przypadku - Ira dodatkowo ma wyjątkowo chude nadgarstki, co pozwala jej lepiej manipulować probówkami i jest jedną z jej cech charakterystycznych. Odznacza się szarą cerą, a jej wzrost określa się ludzką miarą na 1,71 m .Na świat patrzy wyjątkowo bystrymi, jasnoliliowymi, wąskimi oczami, między którymi widać drobny, nieco zadarty nosem i usta wykrzywione w grymas skupienia, często z przygryzionymi wargami. Czasami, kiedy jest bardzo szczęśliwa, pod światło uwidaczniają się u niej drobniutkie, srebrzyste piegi. Swoje znacznej długości, białe włosy upina ciemną gumką, żeby nie przeszkadzały w badaniach - układają się wtedy w wysoki kucyk z jednym, niesfornym pasmem opadającym czasem w dół. Co ciekawe, na jej sylwetce - mimo, że nie jest człowiekiem - widać, bardzo delikatnie, przebijające pod skórą mięśnie. Na co dzień - nawet poza laboratorium - nie rozstaje się ze swoim wysłużonym fartuchem, sięgającym do kolan, jednak przed każdym kolejnym wkroczeniem w strefę sterylną, dokładnie traktuje go promieniowaniem UV. Stopy jej obute są w proste, wsuwane, białe buty z symbolem niejasnego gatunku kwiatu na czubkach. Gdy pracuje z substancją niebezpieczną, ubiera rękawiczki i osłonę na oczy, oraz klejnot. Charakter Iryd, jako naukowiec, przejawia całkiem sporo ze stereotypowych cech osobnika w fartuchu - myśli logicznie, jest spokojna, wyważona i bardzo rzadko unosi się gniewem (co najwyżej irytacją). Nie lubi, kiedy zajmuje się jej cenny czas i niezbyt przepada za gośćmi - szczególnie tymi, którzy wchodzą na teren kompleksu badawczego bez oficjalnego zezwolenia. W relacjach z innymi nie czuje się zobligowana do tego, żeby jakoś szczególnie obchodził ją los bliźnich - głównym celem jest wypełnienie zadań postawionych przez przełożonych. Jej największą miłością jest nauka i to jej pragnie na zawsze poświęcić swoje życie. W przeciwieństwie do tej relacji, nigdy nie obdarzyła romantycznym uczuciem innego Klejnotu. Kiedy prace nie idą po jej myśli, lub gdy grozi jej widmo skruszenia - potrafi z wściekłości walić pięściami w stół, ale potem zwykle dochodzi do siebie. Wewnętrznie czuje, że ma kryzys tożsamości i boi się, że zanim odkryje, kim jest tak naprawdę - umrze. Tłumi też w sobie wyrzuty sumienia związane z co bardziej drastycznymi eksperymentami, wierząc, że hormonalna reakcja materii organicznej na bodźce nie jest czymś, czym należy się przejmować (a przynajmniej z roku na rok ta wymówka wchodzi jej do głowy coraz lepiej). Tylko kilka klejnotów darzy przyjaźnią. Historia Iryd została stworzona na dość sporej planecie, bogatej w surowce i tlen, przez Liliową Diament, która akurat postanowiła założyć drugą - poza Kioo - kolonię. Stworzenie Irydów pochłonęło dość sporo energii Liliowej, dlatego zaraz po ich stworzeniu zapadła w hibernację i straciła połowę ze swojego pierwotnego wzrostu. Los chciał, że planeta, na której powstała Iryd, cechuje się dość ciekawą właściwością - na jej powierzchni czas płynie o wiele szybciej, niż w pozostałej części kosmosu, dlatego w czasie snu Liliowej Diament populacja Irydów dała radę rozwinąć się intelektualnie i utworzyć prosperującą cywilizację; nigdy jednak nie zapomniały o stworzycielce, którą cyklicznie doglądały. Po jej przebudzeniu zapoznała się ona z Irydami, a po niedługim czasie opuściła planetę. Irydy żyły dalej spokojnie na swojej ziemi, wierząc, że ich Pani kiedyś znów je odwiedzi, a może nawet zabierze do siebie. Jednak czas był dla nich bezwzględny - Liliowa nie pojawiała się, a na domiar złego planetę nawiedziły inne Diamenty - Żółta i Niebieska - by przejąć dziedzictwo swej siostry. Irydy, mimo zaawansowanej technologii, nie dały rady oprzeć się Diamentom (plotki krążą, że była z nimi Biała Perła). Klejnoty zostały przejęte w całości przez Niebieską Diament - wraz ze swoją szefową, czyli naszą Iryd, która została przez Niebieską mianowana dyrektorką nowego ośrodka Biotechnologii Organicznej i Gemmochemii, gdzie może rozwijać swoje powołanie. Będąc w ośrodku, Iryd pracowała nie tylko dla Niebieskiej, również Żółta postanowiła skorzystać z nowego nabytku i nakazała Iryd projektowanie broni. Nasza Klejnotka w ramach eksperymentu stworzyła Platynę - Klejnot mający wzmacniać kwarcowych żołnierzy poprzez wchodzenie z nimi w fuzje. Diamenty nie zniszczyły eksperymentu od razu, ponieważ Platyna traktowana była zarówno przez nie, jak i przez Iryd - jak przedmiot. Później miało się dać to we znaki. Umiejętności Iryd ze standardowych umiejętności Klejnotu Pierwszej Ery posiada wszystkie, tj. zmianę kształtu, bańkowanie, tworzenie fuzji, przywoływanie broni i cofanie się do formy klejnotu. Kiedy łączy się z: * '''Platyną, tworzą Await * Złotem, tworzą Aurosmiridium Broń Bronią Iryd jest soczewka, wyglądająca, jak lustro, w którym uwięziona była Lapis Lazuli. Wyrasta ona z jej prawej dłoni i pozwala - po skierowaniu na nią światła - na przysmażenie klejnotów wrogów. W ostateczności można też nią kogoś uderzyć. Mimo posiadania swojej broni przynależnej klejnotowi, umie też walczyć włócznią należącą do jej Perły. Zoom w oczach Iryd potrafi przybliżyć sobie odległy obraz, albo powiększyć mały - bardzo jej się to przydaje podczas eksperymentów na bardzo małych mechanizmach, lub obserwowaniu świata za oknem kompleksu. Relacje Niebieski Diament Wobec swojego Diamentu Iryd odczuwa szacunek połączony z lekką obawą o swoje życie, jeżeli kiedyś zawiedzie - zdążyła już się przekonać, jaka jest Niebieska, kiedy wpadnie w gniew. Za każdym razem, kiedy Diament składa jej wizytę, lub komunikuje się z nią zdalnie - Iryd staje na baczność i nawet nie śmie mówić do niej określeniami, których używa, kiedy nikt nie słyszy. Żółty Diament Jej nie cierpi jeszcze bardziej niż Niebieskiej, głównie ze względu na jej opryskliwość i brak spokoju. Na szczęście mają ze sobą do czynienia dość rzadko, mimo eksperymentu z Platyną. Gipsowa Perła Najbliższa przyjaciółka Iryd. Znalazła ją onegdaj w opuszczonym Przedszkolu, błąkającą się i najwidoczniej w niezbyt stabilnym stanie psychicznym - widać było po niej, że niedawno straciła właściciela. Przygarnęła ją i ofiarowała posadę, z czasem nawet udała się osobiście do Niebieskiej Diament z prośbą o pozwolenie na zostanie właścicielką Perły. Platyna Iryd nocami ślęczała nad stworzeniem Platyny i uczynieniem z niej broni idealnej. Jednak po jej powstaniu traktowała ją jak przedmiot, izolowała w komorze antygrawitacyjnej i nie dopuszczała do niej żadnej żywej istoty. Klejnot Klejnotem Iryd jest okręgiem o specyficznej, kwiato-podobnej fasecie, białym kolorze, leżącym na czole. W prawdziwym życiu iryd jest metalem przejściowym, którego nazwa pochodzi od słowa iris oznaczającego "''tęczę". ''W skorupie ziemskiej jest spotykany bardzo rzadko - jego pojawienie się na Ziemi tłumaczy się planetoidą. Należy do najcięższych pierwiastków i metali szlachetnych. Nie roztwarza go nawet woda królewska, która z platyną i złotem radzi sobie bez problemu. Jest z nim związana tzw. anomalia irydowa - mimo tego że jest on jednym z najrzadszych pierwiastków, w wielu skałach występuje jego cienka warstwa. Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Użytkowników Kategoria:Klejnoty Kategoria:Klejnoty Użytkowników Kategoria:Klejnot z Homeworld Kategoria:Kreatywność IlyAnimatronka